heroes_of_order_and_chaosfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Guard (Peila Longhorn)
"The great race of Minotaurs will rise again!" Minotaurs were a common race in Sinskaald Rift until the demons came and destroyed their homeland, burning it to ashes. Peila was the only survivor from the Longhorn tribe. WIth his home decimated and his family dead, he joined a group of traveling mercenaries. He relishes the wayfaring mercenary life, not just for the change of scenery, but for the chance to sharpen his combat skill so that he may one day revenge his race. Skills Pounded Bred for battle, the Minotaur can find strength beyond strength when threatened. Duration: 4 seconds. Cost: 100 mana. Level 1: Effect: Normal Attacks cause an additional 20 + Physical Attack HP in Damage and stun the enemy for 1 second. Cooldown: 12 seconds Level 2: Effect: Normal Attacks cause an additional 30 + Physical Attack HP in Damage and stun the enemy for 1 second. Cooldown: 10 seconds Level 3: Effect: Normal Attacks cause an additional 40 + Physical Attack HP in Damage and stun the enemy for 1 second. Cooldown: 8 seconds Level 4: Effect: Normal Attacks cause an additional 50 + Physical Attack HP in Damage and stun the enemy for 1 second. Cooldown: 6 seconds Roar In time of trouble, the Minotaur can unleash a rallying roar that inspires allies. Duration: 6 seconds Cost: 80 mana Level 1: Effect: Increases nearby allies' Damage and Attack Speed by 10%. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Level 2: Effect: Increases nearby allies' Damage and Attack Speed by 15%. Cooldown: 26 seconds. Level 3: Effect: Increases nearby allies' Damage and Attack Speed by 20%. Cooldown: 22 seconds. Level 4: Effect: Increases nearby allies' Damage and Attack Speed by 25%. Cooldown: 18 seconds. Bloodthirsty Level 1: Effect: Reduces the Movement Speed of nearby enemies by 10% Level 2: Effect: Reduces the Movement Speed of nearby enemies by 15% Level 3: Effect: Reduces the Movement Speed of nearby enemies by 20% Level 4: Effect: Reduces the Movement Speed of nearby enemies by 25% Resurrection The Minotaur can use a mystic rune to protect an ally during battle. Duration: 7 seconds. Range: 8 meters. Cost: 100 mana. Cooldown: 70 seconds. Level 1: Effect: If the ally protected by the skill is killed, they will be resurrected with 33% HP and MP. Level 2: Effect: If the ally protected by the skill is killed, they will be resurrected with 75% HP and MP. Level 3: Effect: If the ally protected by the skill is killed, they will be resurrected with 100% HP and MP. Base Stats Tips & Tricks *All of the Minotaur's attacks use physical damage. Unlike other support heroes, magical attack is useless to Peila. *Bloodthirsty is the Minotaur's main support skill, slowing down enemies which allows you and your team to easily chase down fleeing opponents. *Roar is the most useful when playing with a good team or when playing mainly as support, otherwise it is advised to invest in Bloodthirsty and Pounded. Category:Heroes Category:Support